


Hearing Joy From Your Neighbors

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, yes, we're fine, Teyla."  His mind raced for an excuse that she'd buy.  "Colonel Sheppard was just... having trouble sleeping, so we went for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing Joy From Your Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> reginagiraffe asked for voyeurism, soft, green and ears. I managed to get them all in!

Rodney couldn't help but be amused. The Karusas had assigned a four-person team to be SGA-1's liaison, and listening to the scientist, Moy, and the military representative, Dia, talk to each other was like listening to a tape recording of the Colonel and himself. They bickered and argued good-naturedly about almost everything. If Moy asserted that the sun was up, Dia insisted that it was dark, and vice versa.

Underlying all the arguing, though, was a current of affection. They had clearly been working together for a long time, and knew each other well. The other two members of their team were much more taciturn and almost cold in comparison. Teyla and Ronon had had little in common with them and Rodney wondered at Teyla's clear frustration over it. But the Karusas has a very ritualistic society, and suggesting that perhaps other people be assigned was simply not done.

Teyla, apparently giving up on trying to make any sort of impact on her equivalent on the other team - some sort of diplomat, Rodney thought - nodded to Ronon, and then whispered in John's ear. John clearly agreed with whatever it was that she said. Teyla made their apologies and she and Ronon left the room. Rodney didn't bother to acknowledge that they'd left; much more involved in debating whether or not what Moy was suggesting was even possible.

He was vaguely aware that John and Dia were laughing at them, but he couldn't bring himself to care. John didn't smile enough, lately, and if he found Rodney's argument with Moy to be amusing, so be it. He was aware that the two of them were being chivvied along, and he assumed that there was probably food at the end of the walk. Dia had mentioned something about nightmeal, anyway.

An hour later, he leaned back in his chair, well satisfied. Nightmeal on Karus was apparently a code word for gourmet midnight buffet, and best of all was a complete lack of anything resembling citrus. He'd eaten till he was stuffed, and even Ronon seemed to be satisfied. Yawning, he found himself more than a little groggy. When Moy suggested that they show John and Rodney back to the quarters assigned to them, he was more than willing to agree.

The small cottage was divided into four rooms with a bathroom in the center. Teyla and Ronon were sharing one room, mirrored by their counterparts. On the other side of the building, John and Rodney shared another room, with Moy and Dia next door. Rodney was intrigued to see that the rooms were made with flexible woven mats that looked as if they could be removed or rearranged. They didn't quite meet at the ceiling or floor, but that just meant that there would be more air circulating. There was only one bed, but John and Rodney had shared worse before, and there wasn't much talking as the two of them stripped down to t-shirts and boxers. Sliding into the bed, Rodney closed his eyes as John turned out the light.

He was already starting to drift when soft sounds caught his attention. Turning over to try and see where they were coming from, he realized that Moy and Dia hadn't put out the light in their room, and he could see a fairly clear silhouette of what they were doing. And what they were doing was kissing, deeply and passionately. The soft sounds that he could hear were soft moans and lips coming together and then parting again.

Embarrassed, Rodney turned back over, closing his eyes. Pulling the pillow over his head to block the sound, he started to recite pi silently. He was going to go to sleep, and forget that he'd ever seen the two of them...

He'd started to drift when the bed shifted, then shifted again. He had trouble figuring out what was going on when he heard the distinctive sound of the door opening and then closing softly. Turning over once again, he realized that John had gotten up and left. A bit panicked - it had been drilled into his head that _no one_ should be alone while they were on a mission - he grabbed for his pants and shoes. Not bothering to lace them up, he fastened his gun in place and chased after John.

He could just barely see the shadow of John as he made his way through the silent village. He was moving quickly, and Rodney had to speed up to not lose sight of him as they entered the woods.

Rodney was tempted to turn on his flashlight, to call to John for him to stop, but then he realized that he'd forgotten his pack back in the cottage, and he stopped, indecisive. Should he go back, wake Teyla and Ronon? John was behaving weird, and Rodney wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe they'd have a better grasp of what to do.

Turning around, he realized that he'd lost sight of John. Swearing silently, he moved up the path that he could barely see, just managing to catch sight of John's distinctive silhouette. He'd ducked off the path and into a small clearing, and was leaning against a tree. Rodney's first thought was that it was weird for John to have come all the way out here to pee when there was a perfectly good bathroom in the cottage. Then, as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he realized that John's arm was moving.

Oh. Oh, shit. John had come out here to jerk off. Obviously, he hadn't heard Rodney following him, or he wouldn't be doing this. Rodney tried to convince himself to move away, to give him his privacy, but in the softening light of the moon, he could see just enough of John's face to make the risk of discovery worth it. His hands closed around the branch of the bush in front of him, giving off a sharp, green scent that filled his mouth as he panted silently. God, he wanted that.

He lost track of time as he watched John's hand move slowly over his cock. Most of John's body was in shadow, but just enough was showing to really hit all of Rodney's buttons. Rodney bit his lip, trying to keep the whimper silent.

Just then, John looked up and directly at him. For a moment, he panicked - could John see him? - but then he heard Teyla calling softly. "John? Rodney?"

Crap. Trying to stay quiet so that John wouldn't realize that he'd been watching, Rodney moved back out on to the path, intercepting Teyla before she could get to the clearing where John was standing, exposed. "Teyla! What's wrong?"

"I woke up and realized that you had gone. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes, we're fine, Teyla." His mind raced for an excuse that she'd buy. "Colonel Sheppard was just... having trouble sleeping, so we went for a walk."

An arm came up and rested on Rodney's shoulders, and he had to fight not to jump. "That's right, Teyla. Just going for a little stroll, hoping the fresh air would help me get to sleep. You know how it goes." A glance sideways at John showed that he was put back together, nothing showing. Except that even in the dark, his ears were red with embarrassment.

Rodney prayed that she'd believe them, and go back to the cottage. This was going to be hard enough if she did. Teyla looked from Rodney to John and back again, and a small smile crossed her lips. "I understand. In that case, I am going to return to our lodgings. Hopefully, a walk will tire both of you out, so that you may sleep as well."

Before Rodney could think of anything to say, she'd already turned around and started back towards the cottage. He watched her with determination, not wanting to look at John's face. "I, uh, I should go back as well, Colonel."

John wouldn't meet his eyes, but he said, "No." Rodney opened his mouth to argue, only to snap it shut when John finally looked at him. "I want you to stay. I knew you were there."

"Oh, um, you knew?" Rodney couldn't quite make it add up. If John had known he was there, why didn't he say something? Why did he go ahead with touching himself? Oh. _Oh._

Lifting his eyes, he looked intensely at John, trying to see the truth of it on his face. John seemed to have to force himself to meet Rodney's gaze, but when he finally did, everything he wasn't saying was written across his face. Without stopping to think about it, Rodney leaned into John, and kissed him softly, almost chastely.

It didn't stay that way for long.

Rodney wasn't sure which of them turned it carnal, but there was no question that it was. Tangling his hands in John's hair, Rodney fought for dominance of the kiss. He knew that he'd won when John made a soft sound, almost a whimper, before going soft and languid in his arms.

Breaking the kiss, Rodney looked around. On the path was probably a bad place to do this, so he gradually walked John backwards, back into the clearing. Slamming him back into a tree, he resumed kissing John, even as his hands were busy undoing his pants. He couldn't get them down over John's thigh holster, but it didn't matter. They were down enough for him to wrap his hand around John's cock.

Nipping at his ear, he started to talk softly. "When we're back in Atlantis, I want to go to my knees for you - suck you long and hard, till you're begging for it. I bet you taste good, sweet and salty." Letting go of John's cock, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked precome off of it. John's eyes were shining pools of black in the dim light, and he was panting. "Yeah, just like I thought. Tasty. Once you're so hard it hurts, I'll turn over for you, let you fuck me. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Rodney, _please_ ," John gasped out, and Rodney wrapped his hand around John's dick again, starting to stroke him hard and fast towards completion.

He couldn't _think_ , all of his blood in his dick, but he could still talk, so he did, telling John everything that he'd ever fantasized about. Letting the words spill out of him as he swiped his thumb over the head of John's cock, twisted his wrist. John wasn't really hearing him, anyway, focused on how close he was to coming.

Finally, with a strangled moan, he shot over Rodney's hand. Rodney gentled him through his orgasm, and as aftershocks shook John, brought his hand to his mouth to lick it clean. John growled, a sound that turned Rodney on unbelievably.

Before Rodney could react, John had spun him in place, so that Rodney's back was to the tree. John dropped to his knees, practically ripping the front of Rodney's pants open. Rodney had to close his eyes, or just the sight of John on his knees was going to make him come.

Then wet, tight, heat surrounded his dick, and he couldn't fight back the groan. "Christ, John. So fucking close."

John's only response was to take him deeper, and Rodney wound his hands into John's thick hair, so soft, pulling him closer. It wasn't going to take much.

And then John swallowed, and change that to it hadn't taken much, because with a soft whimper he was coming down John's throat. John swallowed rapidly, and then as Rodney went limp against the tree, started to lick him clean like a cat.

Rodney chuckled and used his grip on John's hair to pull him to his feet. "Too sensitive." John nodded and leaned in for another kiss, which Rodney gladly gave him.

When Rodney could breathe again, he reached down to pull up his pants. John's hands got in the way as he helped. "I think I'm going to hold you to it," he said, leaving Rodney puzzled.

"Uh, what?"

"I'm going to hold you to your promise. When we get home, you're going to turn over for me, so I can fuck you." Rodney could feel his face heat up. He always got into the moment and said things that he was later embarrassed by. John was close enough that he could feel the heat of Rodney's blush. "Hey, no. No blushing. Just tell me that you didn't think this was a one time thing."

"I, I didn't know. Of course you can fuck me when we get home. But we have a mission first." Rodney wanted nothing more than to go back to their bed and fuck like bunnies all night, but they did have a goal here.

John's face was serious as he looked at Rodney. "I know, and we shouldn't have done this here. I couldn't - I wanted so badly to touch you, I couldn't stand it."

Rodney felt a smile break over his face. "Well, next time, you can just touch me. No running out in the middle of the night, okay?"

"Sounds like a deal to me." Together, they made their way back to the small cottage. This time, when they climbed into the bed, John pulled Rodney close, his back to John's front, and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him there. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.

The next morning, at breakfast, Moy and Dia were back to snarking at each other, which made John and Rodney grin. Here was proof that they wouldn't have to give up their friendship in sacrifice to their new relationship.

It didn't take long to negotiate their trade agreement, and they went back to the 'jumper. Ronon and Teyla looked at them curiously, at the way that Rodney kept shooting little sideways glances at John. They had _plans_ when they got back to Atlantis, dammit.

"I trust that your... walk helped you to sleep last night?" Teyla asked, and Rodney blushed so hard that he nearly set himself on fire.

"Yep," John said. "Physical exertion always helps, you know." Rodney had no idea how he could remain so calm.

"That is good," Teyla said and then fell silent.

Then Ronon spoke up. "So, me and her? Not a problem then?"

John and Rodney exchanged a glance, and then John turned to face out the windshield. "Not at all. I just don't want to hear it."

Rodney couldn't help the snicker. When John looked over at him, he managed to get out, "Oh, I don't know. Hearing things seemed to... inspire you last night."

"Rodney!"

Ronon and Teyla laughed.


End file.
